


Kisses x And x Apologies

by Drearyrain



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Back kisses, M/M, Wedding Talk, bless togashi for giving us these boys, im bad at tags, kinda gay, kurapika can be moody, much fluff, post hxh, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drearyrain/pseuds/Drearyrain
Summary: In which Leorio tries to offer wedding ideas





	Kisses x And x Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't 100% proof read, so there may be mistakes. It is a short one, sorry.  
> please give me advice if you can. I would really appreciate it.

Late night conversations were a common occurrence between Leorio and Kurapika. Once Kurapika had successfully avenged his clan, obtained his brethren' eyes, and felt ready to have a new family, he proposed to Leorio. His proposal was subtle, a simple birthday present at a party Gon and Killua threw for Leorio. There had been a lot of tears shed that day. As they planned their wedding, the two lived together and began their life alongside each other. Most nights since then were spent laying next to each other, holding the other close as they conversated softly. Some nights they rambled sweet things to one another, other days it was arguing. The mood varied from night-to-night.  
This particular night, the mood between the two of them was calm and loving. Both Leorio and Kurapika laid on their sides, their fingers loosely intertwined. Neither of them were speaking, rather trying to sleep. Leorio was the one to break the silence.  
"Kurapika?" Leorio whispered as he tugged Kurapika's hand to his lips and pressed light kisses to his knuckles.  
"Hm?" Was the only response the blonde gave him. His eyes remained closed, but a small smile had tugged its way onto his lips due to the affection.  
"About our wedding. I was thinking that.. maybe we could make it Kurta style?" Leorio offered, watching Kurapika's face for the reaction. The smaller man's whole body tensed at the suggestion and both eyes opened. his hand slipped from Leorio's. Judging by his reaction, Leorio realized Kurapika was not a fan of the idea.  
"Leorio, that is the stupidest idea you have told me in a while. No." Kurapika's voice was firm, indicating he didn't want to argue this.  
"Why not? I want to make this wedding even more important to you. I thought-" Leorio started to explain, but was cut off.  
"No, Leorio, you were not thinking. I am finally able to be at peace. Why would I bring back memories like that? My family was married with that tradition. No. It will be reliving that." Kurapika's voice was sharp, and his eyes were narrowed. Leorio flinched at the tone Kurapika used and nodded.  
"Yeah, sorry. You know, I was trying to be nice and include something I knew you loved like your family. I guess I won't do that anymore." Leorio snapped back, hurt lacing his tone. He rolled over so his back was towards Kurapika.  
Once he heard Leorio's voice and saw the look in Leorio's eyes, Kurapika knew he was being irrational. An almost inaudible sigh escaped his lips as he waited several minutes before making his move. After what seemed like an eternity of staring at Leorio's back, Kurapika slowly reached forward and daintily laid a hand on Leorio's hip. He almost pulled away once he felt Leorio tense under his hand. The covers stopped just above where his hand was rested allowing him to see Leorio's back. Kurapika wiggled his body slightly until he was closer to Leorio. He pressed his lips to the middle of Leorio's back. He placed another kiss closer to his shoulder blades, then another, then another. He repeated his kisses until he had moved across his shoulder blades. As he moved his lips up Leorio's back, the arm that was under him slowly pushed his body upwards. As Kurapika pressed his lips to his shoulder, Leorio turned his head and gave Kurapika a confused, questioning look. Kurapika stared down at him. His hair that was tucked behind his ears had fallen out, and the blonde strands dangled around his face.  
"I am sorry I snapped at you, Leorio. It was uncalled for." Kurapika's voice was gentle with a hint of guilt. If he was to be married to Leorio, he knew he couldn't snap so easily, so he was going to try to be a better man. A man Leorio deserved.  
"It's fine, Pika," Leorio replied, a smile spreading across his face. He reached his hand up and slid it to the back of Kurapika neck, pulling him down. He gently kissed Kurapika on the lips once the blonde was low enough. Kurapika moved his hand that was on Leorio's waist to the mattress on the other side of Leorio as he leaned into the kiss, kissing back. He pulled away after a few moments, then lightly left a kiss on Leorio's nose.  
"[I love you, Leorio]" Kurapika whispered softly in Kurta. His now scarlet gaze has met Leorio's brown one. Leorio's arm that was holding Kurapika down moved and wrapped around Kurapika's waist. He pulled him down to the other side of him and bent his knees. His thighs were tucked right under Kurapika's butt, and his arm that had pulled him down to lay on the opposite side of him was holding him close. Leorio pressed his lips to his cheek, then his temple.  
"[I love you, too.]" Leorio whispered, breath fanning out against the top of his ear. Kurapika's hand delicately rested on his arm that was holding the blonde in place.  
"Get some sleep now, okay? You are supposed to be working with Cheadle tomorrow in the hospital. I don't want you to be drowsy while working with her." Kurapika whispered to Leorio. He turned his head to look at the brunette, but he was cut short. Leorio rested his nose against the top of Kurapika's head, nestling his face in his hair. The blonde chuckled softly. "What are you doing?"  
"If you insist, on knowing, I am getting comfortable to sleep, Kurapika. You should sleep too, you know." Leorio's reply was muffled due to his hair. The smaller man nodded subtly, only enough to let Leorio know he understood without disrupting his comfort.  
"I will," Kurapika whispered, closing his own eyes. "[Good night, My Love.]" He continued in Kurta. Leorio let out a simple hum of acknowledgement before the two sat in silence and drifted to sleep.


End file.
